the most evil of the good
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: this is just a random fanfic of what would happen if Max was told to step down. Will she ever find the flock again? Will she ever stop HATING Fang? read to find out!it's way better than the summery. rated T juust incase. *On hold until further notice.
1. Chapter 1 Changed

**Okay this is another RANDOM fanfic! I'm writing it as I go along!**

**Disclaimer: people belong to Mr. P (James Patterson) **

**Plot; moi**

**Chapter 1: introducing my life**

Life…sucks. It's been 4 years since Jeb told me I had to leave and that the flock told me to back down.

~_flashback_

Max, you have to go, now. _Jeb/voice said to me._

_**Why, exactly? We just totally caved Mr. Chu's 'lab'. Didn't we? **__I asked. We're on a deserted island, like Fang said we should, me and Fang are together, but he's been seeming uncomfortable lately. And we've been out on the island for, what, three months?_

Because, Mr. Chu is not really dead! He's in Australia now, you have to go there, and take. Them. Down. I'll explain on the flight more. _Well, I guess I shouldn't have thought it would be over, too bad though._

_**Okay, I'll go tell the flock – **__I started but he cut me off._

No, Maximum, you must go alone, the rest of the flock needs to talk to you now…

_**Wait! What? Why without the rest out the flock? I'm not leaving them!**_

_And of course no answer, I sighed frustrated and looked up and there was Fang looking down on me. I smiled up at him but saw that he was _very _unsmiling, I got up and wrapped my arms around him and he stiffened._

"_Fang, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked looking up at him and went up on my toes to try to kiss him, but he pushed me away, that hurts._

"_Listen, Max, we have to talk…" Wow, he was breaking up with me, I tried to bite back tears, but a few escaped. "Max, don't make this a seen! Gosh… how do I say this…? Alright I'll just get to the point; the flock has decided that you need a break and that I should take over leader._

_Wow, Jeb was right I would be saving the world alone. The flock really didn't want me._

"_I'm sorry but the flock already decided so you don't really have a choice." Yeah right, like he's sorry, I can't believe this!_

"_Yeah right," I murmured, grabbed my pack and took a running takeoff. I looked down when I was in the air and saw Fang walking back to the sleeping forms of my - his flock. I cried for about three hours, until my tears ran out._

_I've never cried again in my life._

_End flashback~_

Oh yeah; and its raining, I'm in the middle of nowhere and so therefore I'm stranded! Wings + water= unpleasantness. So three years ago I took down Mr. Chu and went all public, the government was put into action and all that he was doing was burned. So I've been wandering around aimlessly for three almost four years. I've been to my mom's for the first two Christmas then I just stopped.

I think it was because I'm all gloomy, I wear all black tight clothes and always keep my wings out, I dyed my hair black with dark purple and red streaks, and hey!, it turns out when I dye my hair my feathers change too. My hair goes two or three inches past my shoulders and is always in my face, but I never move it the side.

( I have piercings everywhere; nose(3), lip(2), tongue(2), ears (10 each), eyebrow(3) and my bellybutton(1). I've also got seven tattoos; a broken heart on my right forearm, a black dead-looking butterfly on my lower back, flames from my left middle finger up my arm to my shoulder, a bat on the back of my neck, the exact copy of Fang's scar on my stomach, a blood-red wing that starts on the end of my eyebrow and follows my jaw line down and finally a quote around the left side of my neck; 'I can't forgive, I won't forget.')

I've always got guys looking at me and I glare at them till they run away screaming, if looks could kill… Right! I've got some new powers; I can burn up in flames so therefore I can just run into someone to kill them. I can use telepathy, my wings can turn to metal (I never change them back normal though.),I can turn invisible for 58 minutes, I've got a killer glare and always have a gun handy and in view. Also I never talk or look up, really but I can kind of hack into people's minds and put thoughts into them.

I'm not famous but the fourteen-year-old cheerful innocent girl with white and brown flecked wings is, I changed so _ no one _will recognize me.

Alright, back to reality. I looked up, it was a full moon. _Crap! _I forgot to mention that I was captured once before I finished them and now I turn into this tiger thing. I'm in for a _long_ night. I sighed. I turned invisible so I would only be visible for two minutes as a tiger. I lay down a anticipated the _very _uncomfortable transformation.

And one more thing; I go by the most evil of the good, I am not a human in my eyes.

**Like it? Hate it? More chapters on the way. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2 Instructed

**On with chapter two! I know I posted chapter one like, what? An hour ago? But im bored got 4 days off yay!! Now I'm getting off topic. Alright shutting up now…**

**Disclaimer: the big Mr. P owns all 'cept the plot!**

Chapter 2:

I woke up screaming. Again. I had another dream that someone I killed came back to haunt me. Yeah, it's true I kill people. I don't mean to of course, but when I 'turn' and I'm around people… it doesn't end well. Yeah, I know gross, but hey, that's life, and it's only like one or two people so no big deal right?

I looked around at the nothingness around me. I was somewhere in Russia, north-ish from a place called Kirov or something, about 14,000 km from Arizona (where my mom is). I'm not sure where I'm headed yet so I might as well head into town for food.

When I was done, I found a park and tried asking the Voice for some ideas ( I've traveled all over Europe, Canada, most of south America and of course I've been to Australia.)

_**Hey voice? **_I asked in my head.

_Yeeess? _The Voice responded stretching the word.

_**Yo, do you know where I should go next? **_

_Hmmm, well there is going to be a masquerade ball at the Brandt Center in Regina, Canada. You should go have some fun for once._

I scowled. _**Number one, I don't. Have. Fun. It's over-rated. Number two, Canada is cold. Number 3, **_**how **_**am I supposed to **_**get **_**there, genius?**_

_Well, yes I think that's why you need to go, you never have fun. Canada is cold but not when you're inside and you _are _the great Maximum Ride, so get over it! And fly about 2,050 km West to Norway and catch a flight to Saint Antony, Newfoundland. From there you can fly about 155km to Regina. Okay?_

_**Yeah, whatever.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, I flew to the nearest airport (something in that sentence just doesn't sound…right) after flying for two days to Norway and luckily for me it was a guy early twenties that was at the check in thingy. This was going to be a piece o' cake!

I walked up to the counter. "Hello, how can I help you?" he asked without looking up.

"I would like one ticket to Saint Antony, please." I said flirtatiously **(don't know if that's a word but if not that it is now) **. When I said this he looked up and stared, I gave him a flirty smile as he looked me over. "My face is up here." I said innocently.

He looked up at my smile and smile/blushed. "You going to a far off land by yourself, babe?" I groaned inwardly.

"Well, yes," I said with fake sadness. "you see when I woke up this morning, my boy…ex. Boyfriend broke up with me… he told me I had to leave right now and he never wanted to see my face again, so I'm going to my sister-in-law's for while…" I was drawing circles on the counter when I finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." He said even though I knew he wasn't. " But, hey, now you're a free woman, right? Well, here is your ticket. And the tattoos are hot." He gave me the ticket and let his hand linger in mine. There was a piece of paper with is phone number on it. Riiight like I would ever use _that._

I gave him another smile and wiggled my fingers then went onto the plane I just nearly missed. I won't bore you with details but long story short; I got about 15 different phone numbers, it was cramped but I never felt anything, so it was nothing big.

When I got off the plane I threw out all the phone numbers and headed for the back of the airport to take off.

It took me about a day because of rest stops and such, but I am now perched on a big tower- like thing that's connected to something that looks like a school (the college type) and of course it was night so no one saw me, not that it mattered but I probably look like a death angel, might scare some people.

_Alright, Maximum, there is a Hotel Sask. about 3 km away, south- east go there and say this: 'Hello, I'm Angelô Scuro I rented a room earlier, may I have my room, please?' got it?_

_**Yes. **_I thought with a sigh, and jumped off the tower thing.

When I got there, I didn't even pull in my wings. I said what the voice told me too and went into the elevator and pushed '5'. My room was 306, when I found it, it was big compared to what I'm used to but it wasn't extensively big; it had two bed, a little kitchen, a bathroom and a big closest, looking at the closet I remembered I had no clothes.

_Don't worry, it's Thursday, the masquerade dance is Saturday, so tomorrow, you will be going shopping for formal wear and don't worry you have this room for a week. Now get some sleep._

_**Alright… **_I thought drowsily, now that it mentioned it I am pretty tired. And with that I turned off the lights and passed out on the bed. Tomorrow: shopping. Can't wait… 


	3. Chapter 3 deadly images

Max: 19 Fang:18 Iggy:18 Nudge:15 Gazzy:13 Angel: 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Iggy.... That belongs to the awesome and all powerful MR.P!!**

**~!#* WARNING! THIS **_**IS **_**A SAD CHAP! DON'T KILL ME! *#!~**

Walking down memory lame of chapter 2;

Don't worry, it's Thursday, the masquerade dance is Saturday, so tomorrow, you will be going shopping for formal wear and don't worry you have this room for a week. Now get some sleep.

_**Alright… **__I thought drowsily, now that it mentioned it I am pretty tired. And with that I turned off the lights and passed out on the bed. Tomorrow: shopping. Can't wait…_

Chapter 3

Pink, pink…. Oo Pink _and _yellow. Eew. Yes I'm dress shopping. It's not really _that _bad. But it was funny how everyone ran out of the store screaming when I came in… okay not _screaming _but close enough. I have that effect on people.

Yellow, green, yellow _and green._ Again, eew. I couldn't help wondering why the voice wanted me to go to a _masquerade _party of all things! Well, he did say a long time ago that I should get a boyfriend and settle down, yeah I know that's what I said, say it with me now, 'thins is not the voice we have drown to know and...' not _love _necessarily… anyway, yea he sent to this ball in Philadelphia!! Of _all _places. But when I came into the ball the girls all ran away with their dates and the single boys were plastered to me (it was a black leather halter that came mid-thigh and had a dark purple for a rim… and no! I was not sluttish about it! I wore dark purple tights) and got kicked out. Bummer.

White…and, okay I'm gonna stop there cause white is a total ick factor. Maybe there would be something about Itex…but oh right Itex= dead. Hmmm… I wonder what the Voice could be up to now.

Ahhh, here we are; black, blood red and purple. I looked through the racks 'till I found a blood red strapless that had an open back that had black thread keeping it together. It came about 3/4 down my thigh. I paid for the dress ($250$) and went to get accessories and shoes.

I picked lots of black and red bracelets and necklaces but also some anklets and earrings. After that I went and got some black stilettos with red laces. Then I picked up some black converse high-tops and some purple ones for after. And because I have no other clothes I had to go get 'everyday' clothes as well. And, well of coarse I bought a mask, its, you guessed it black and red and covers both eyes.

When I was done my little shopping spree I had spent 1,018$ (but hey, Jeb's paying) And it's 10:06pm. New record;! Only 3 guys flirted with me and only 2 asked me out! YAY ( notice fake enthusiasm)

So when I got into my new PJs and crawled into bed, after 2 hours of thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow, I fell asleep – but of coarse it wasn't peaceful 'cause that's what happens to humans, right?

Yep, I had a nightmare.

_Max's nightmare:_

_Where the he-double hockey sticks- am I?! I'm wondering around what looks like a deserted city. The sky is black and it's cloudless. All that's in the sky is the moon and there are no people anywhere in sight, not even any light. A movement caught my eye. It was a form in the sky I hadn't noticed before and it was coming closer. Right when I was about to see what it was, there was a 'flash' of absolute blackness._

_It was gone as fast as it had appeared. But I didn't see the deserted city. But of a random field with something in it. This image remained for about 3 seconds the next were mere milliseconds; there was the face of a what looks like an emo kid wearing all black. It was flickering between this kid, a big knife with blood and then back to the emo kid, the life was getting drained out of his eyes…_

_But what is this? Every so often, he's be holding the knife in a menacing way with pure hatred in his eyes, I tried to turn to the comfort of the deserted city but all I got were more images of a girl with brown hair with a white beautiful wedding dress. She was also clutching this knife but it was stabbed into her and her eyes were too, dying… but then she was holding the knife out her whole dress now a bloody red, screeching and swinging the knife at nothing._

_Then there was tree. This tree was covered in lights, then it flashed and there were two people in it talking then kissing. The man, then pulled out the same knife and was about to stab her but she then just disappeared. _Then_ it was the same emo kid, and he was dead on the ground with metal feathers piercing his skin. _

_But, it wasn't over yet! Not close. For, it then flashed a mask covered in, yep, blood. Weird maybe my mind is telling me something… Then there was a blood curdling scream. There was then a blinding light, I tried to move, to close my eyes but they were already closed, when I opened them, I was in a room. It was all metal, no doors or windows, I looked down and saw I was strapped to what looked like the electric chair. _Crap! _When I closed my eyes again, I saw the dead emo kid, the (what I guessed was) dead bride, which I now notice is the girl who was going to get stabbed and the man that was going to stab her. But there was also a giant phoenix behind them… and the people, I now realized were not empty handed. They all had that strange knife from all the other 'flashes'. How strange._

_The emo kid, who was in front, came running at me, knife raised, I started struggling. Nothing. I kicked. Nothing. I remembered my wings! I squeezed them out from the back of the chair. To shield myself, I put them in front of me right when he was about to strike. I looked down and almost had a heart attack! There he lay… stabbed with metal feathers._

_Wow… did I just see that future… No! That can't be… but it must mean something, like signs or something._

_The electric chair went on and I was electrocuted…_

I bolted upright in my warm bed my mouth open in a silent scream. _Wow._ Is all I have about this topic. _That _was a 15 on my 0-10 weird scale. And I was terrified. Not a good sign: I'm _never _scared. Point blank. But… if I 'saw the future' ( even if the 'future' was still a dream.) does that mean I'm gonna die?! This is definitely weird; I've never been afraid to die before. Ever!

_You have a new power, Maximum. _The Voice offered

_**Oh, Jeez… **_**another **_**one?! **_I asked it. _**And what would that be, oh smart one?**_

_Think about it, Max… In the dream/_vision _you saw many things happen, one of which came true by your own accord. So basically; you can see the future and you follow through on what it is unless you think about it… make sense?_

_**Er… um, **_**no! **

_In time, Max, in time._

_**What the he – **_no use, it's not gonna answer.

_Yes, I might._

_**Mh-hm riiight.**_

Nothing.

Figures.

But on a more important note: _WHAT THE HE-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK?! _ I can handle burning up, and turning invisible, but seeing the future is just… Agh!

Well, let's reason this out look at the facts. Okay, so there is: an emo guy, a mad/dead/bleeding bride, that guy trying to stab the bride chick, the scream, and the phoenix for people/living things.

So, the Emo kid/guy _could _be Fang perhaps? Then the bride… could it be me? The comparison being me and Fang were, what I thought, going to be more than girl/boyfriend… then he…broke my heart and I felt like I was dying? But who was the person trying to stab [me]? And the scream… no clue but the phoenix could be me – I can burn myself… but only if I'm not the bride…but then who's the bride. BUT WAIT?! Does this mean I'm gonna kill Fang? Interesting. And if this is real, then I'm gonna die a painful death.

Okay, other Facts: metal room, deserted city, night, _knives,_ a field and a bright light. So metal cage=school=_frick! _Deserted city=school coming back=metal cages. Deserted city=school coming back=operating at night. Deserted, blah, blah, blah… end result: Deserted city=school coming back= operating at night=knives=using a bright light=metal cages=in a random field. This is just a hypothesis. It could be a cooking show called Deserted City that uses knives, is situated in a field, is showed at night, therefore uses bright lights and is in a metal room. But somehow I don't think that's it…

I let this turn around in mind, and fell asleep, to be woken up by my alarm what seems like right after I closed my eyes. It took me a while to remember why I needed an alarm this morning then: _right _masquerade dance, _fun…_

I looked around at the hotel suite 'till I found my bag of new clothes from yesterday. I got out my black cut offs and red long sleeves shirt, took a nice hot shower and went to get breakfast at a small coffee shop called Atlantis up the street. Again people looked at me funny: I kept my wings out, I know, wings oooooh scary!! I had two lattés and stayed after for about an hour just looking around and listening to the radio. Miss Murder by AFI. Ha! That'll never get old.

Anyway, I went to the park near the coffee shop and just sat. I know _me? _Sitting still? But hey, there's a first for everything, right? Okay, not so much, but whatever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

About five hours later, after wondering the _whole _city (did you know that Regina is bigger than you would think?), I came back to the hotel, to find about eight limos, probably for the masquerade dance. I weaved through them to the entrance and slipped in the elevator and into my room. It was three thirty. _Darn!_ I have about three and a half hours to kill.

So I decided to read Fang's Blog. For the first time in… before I 'left' even! Wow… that _is_ sad. I went and got my new laptop, put it on the bed, started it up and opened his blog:

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**You are person number: 120 876 652 or... something, er, **_**high.**_

**August 2**

Wow a month from today.

**So, We're now somewhere in Washington right now. I am bored out. Of. My. MIND!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, (**a/n so am I!)** so here's an update! Angel is still as cute as ever! Gazzy has found a liking in Anime… Hmmm. Nudge still talks non- stop but Iggy usually shuts her up with his… er… mouth. Yeah awkward! And I'm still the leader as I was three weeks ago, since I wrote last. Um so... no one really talks 'bout Max anymore. So since everyone else is out I'm gonna admit something. Just don't tell the flock!! So you all know me as Mr. Tall, Silent and Handsome right? Well since its been about 4 years since I saw her last I've...* GASP *.....cried. Yep I said ..er.. **_**wrote**_ **it. Yeah I miss her. But I mean I really do think that she needed a break. And if she couldn't take the fact that the others thought she was just....tiring out (?) then I don't know...**......

Well that was interesting. Okay well I've had enough of that! I don't need them! They kicked me out so they can go and suck it! **(a/n sry we say that allll the time school!) **I mean I will always love them... I'm just not the loving _type._ Ya know?

So I decided to just start getting ready. I put the dress on and then my stilettos. I put all of my accessories on and then putting my hair up in scene hair. After that I put on some make up; red eye shadow with it kinda spiked black. **(a/n okay don't know if you know what I mean... check Sky Sweetnam in Human, its somethin' like that.) ** Anyway, by the time I was done I had like 45 minutes.

It took maybe half an hour to get there and get in so I had maybe 10 minutes till it _actually _started.

I made my way over to the punch thing and got a drink it tasted disgusting but I drank it anyway. People were looking at my wings/me funny, but didn't run away. Weird. The microphone squeaked and everyone groaned. Even though I have sensitive ears I didn't mind. The speaker guy started talking but I didn't pay any attention. Soon people started dancing and swaying to the music. There was a tap on my arm. I turned around to see a guy about 20-ish, he was wearing a black tux with a lime green outline. He had blond hat hair (I think he did it not a hat) and a green/black mask. He was about my height and looked pretty skinny but it was dark so how knew?

"You all alone tonight?" He asked. Oh gosh!

"Umm, yeah..."

"Well so am I and its getting hot and very crowded in here. So you wanna go out for a walk? We wouldn't be long." He asked moving closer to me. He looked nice enough, so I nodded. We headed outside and started walking. We made small talk for about an hour, we got to know each other very well. He was a worker at Chapters, has no siblings and moved out three years ago.

"...hey, do you want to go sit on that tree over there?" He asked pointing at a big tree. We were at a park near by that had little to no people in it.

"Sure." I said and flew up. I gave him my hand and helped him up as well.

"I've had a really good time, Tasha."(Fake name!((his is Ian))) "I wish that you lived here, though. It would be fun to know each other better and...um.." He looked a little awkward. "I dunno maybe get together?" He basically asked looking up with pleading (?) eyes. Oh wow. I did really like him. **(BTW they haven't taken off the masks)**

"Well... I'm here now..." Oh gosh. You have got to be kidding me! I am so stupid! His face lit up, and he started leaning over. Again, notice panic to left. But ya know? I started leaning over too. I was millimetres from his face. All I could see was him. He brushed his lips against mine.

Then it hit me.

I've seen this before!

S**t!!

I went invisible and jumped up and to the left and turned. His arm was outstretched in the air on the right side where I used to be. It was bloody. He looked up but didn't see me. I flew at him and kicked the knife out of his hand, and turned visible, bad move. He turned to me and pulled out another knife in less than a second and stabbed it into my side. I let out a scream of pain.

Nobody came for me. My scream was too high pitched. Well _crap! _

I fell to the ground limp. _Ian! _ Came over with an evil grin on his face. I moved my hands from my side to my mask to take it off with shaky fingers. While I undid the strap and pulled it off to look at it. It was freaking bloody all over! Ian's grin faltered and he got a glazed look. He looked down at me and fell to his knees beside me.

"Max...?" He whispered. I was seeing spots so I closed my eyes, but saw him put his head in his hands and start shaking. "No, no, NO!!" he was whispered. "Oh no! You tricked me!" Wha...? "you tricked me into killing Maximum Ride!" I then blacked out to the sound of Ian sobbing? And ambulance sirens, with that bloody mask in my hands.

**(a/n I was gonna end there but decided not to.** **Oh and there's a pun at the end. Did ya catch that? Anyway** **THIS IS IN IGGY'S POV! IT'S ABOUT 3 HOURS BEFORE!!!!**

**Iggy's POV**

"...what do we have to do?" Gazzy wined. We were in a hotel somewhere and we don't know what to do. We were soo bored. I looked over at Fang. Yes _I _looked over at Fang. FYI I CAN SEE!

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat. I like food...." I just tuned out Nudge for the billionth time.

_Hello Iggy _

_**Angel?**_

_No Iggy. This is your voice. _

What the he-double hockey sticks?

"Guys I'm going for a walk. Be right back." I called. Fang nodded.

_Iggy, you okay? _Oh thank goodness that was angel!

**(a/n Iggy: bold/italic; Ig's voice: **italics/underline; **Angel: **_italics_**.. got it? Hope so.)**

_**Yeah. I'm fine. Please get out of my head.**_

_Whatever. _Then she was gone.

_**So...voice are you like, Jeb or what?**_

_Oh no. I am not the same as them. I am a different voice._

_**Alright. Well what do you want? **_Well this is...weird.

_First you cannot tell Fang about this. _It said. That's fishy...

_Reason being; he will not believe you and might possibly think you are making fun of Max and kick you out. _It answered matter-of-factly.

_**Okay... so what do want. I won't tell him. Promise. **_

_You need to listen to me very carefully. There is a threat that you need to get rid of. You need to fly to Regina and buy nice clothes to go to a masquerade dance. Once there you need to find her. (I will help you with that) Once you see her you need to get her alone. Before you go though, in the hotel you find you will find a knife which you will bring with you. That's all I will tell you now. But I will help you later on._

_**Can you tell me why she's a threat or will you ignore me like Max's does? **_I didn't really expect anything so it surprised me when it said,

_Yes I will tell you whatever you need to know. She is a threat because she is working for the last Itex Branch. She is planning on going there to kill everyone there then move on somewhere else. She has many allies that will be locking everyone in. Once she is done there she will move on to Toronto, Vancouver and Edmonton. There is no telling how many people she will kill. That is why you must do what I say before it's too late!_

Well, Max's voice was never wrong, and if it helps saving the world, then alright. I headed back to where we were staying and found everyone in the boys room playing a card game.

"Alright, guys, I think I know where our next move is." I said walking in. Fang turned around and lifted and eyebrow.

"How far are we from Regina from here?" I asked

"Well we _are _in Saskatoon so... about an hour maybe. I was looking it up on Fang's laptop –"

"Thank you Nudge." I said so she would get the hint. She blushed but stopped talking.

"Okay, so we need to get out butts off the floor and get moving there. Once there we are going shopping— " Nudge: eee! "—for formal cloths. Then we're gonna go to the masquerade dance. Got it?" I finished.

Fang got up. Crap. "And why are we going to the dance, exactly?" He asked.

_**Crap. Voice what now? **_I asked

_Tell him you saw a flyer and you think Itex could be part of it._

_**Alright...**_ I thought uneasily.

"I saw a flyer down town. It looked like an Itex thing I think. So I think we should go." I replied calmly I think he bought it 'cause he nodded and the kids jumped around. I put up mind blocks so Angel wouldn't know and tell Fang. She looked up at me but shook it off.

"Hey, Gazzy I need to talk to you." I said to Gaz. I decided I should probably tell him and ask him what he thought. He _is _13 I think he can handle it. So me and Gazzy walked into the lobby (the others thought it was about bombs.)

"....and that we don't know how many people she could kill." I finished after explaining it all. Gazzy was wide eyed.

"Well then. We can't tell Fang... but I think we should tell my sister, or at least Nudge, she is 15, she can handle it." Huh. That's what I'd thought about him too. He looked pleading.

"Okay, but how do we make it non suspicious that I'm talking to everyone except Fang?" I asked after a while.

"How about we tell Angel and she can tell Nudge in her mind." My partner-in-crime said. Wow. Aren't I smart. Jeesh.

So we started explaining to an 11 year old...

So three hours later and we are walking out of the Southland Mall, in Regina, after spending more than 200$ on dress and everyday clothes. But because of the voice (I think) I found and Iggy credit card! But I didn't let Fang see I went to an ATM and got 600$ And said I got it from Max's account.

"I cant wait till tonight! I get to dress all pretty. Even though we'll probably have to rip it off with out other clothes underneath it will still be coocjewiuoafe" Gazzy put him hand on Nudge's mouth, thank goodness!

" Okay so lets find a hotel to stay in and get changed. We only have an hour." Fang said as we got into a taxi.

An hour later I walked out in a black tux with green hem with, Fang in all black, Nudge had a long dark purple halter dress, Gazzy had his black tux open with a blue shirt, and Angel had a dark pink dress that went below her knees.

I almost forgot the knife! I ran back and looked in the kitchen drawer. I found it and it was all bloody. _Creeeepy! _ When I got back I told them I just needed a drink real fast.

We got to the doors right when the speaker started.

"You may go in." The guy told me. "How old are they?" I heard him ask Fang. "11, 13 and 15, Why?" He responded, "No-one under 17, sorry." I started to head back but Angel came into my mind and said...er _thought _

_Don't worry, Fang'll stay with us. We can go back to the hotel and wait. We'll be fine. You have your Razr? _Yes I got a V3 black Razr.

I nodded and they left, even though it looked like Fang didn't want to. Darn mind control. Whatever, I'll deal with her later. Now I have to find the threat.

_She's over by the punch bowl. _The Voice told me. I weaved my way through the crowd now dancing, to the threat. When I saw her I knew it was her. She looked _really _hot but also kinda evil. I tapped her on the shoulder when I got there. She didn't even jump.

"You all alone tonight?" I asked, smirking at her grimace, she must be asked that a lot.

"Umm, yeah..."

"Well so am I and its getting hot and very crowded in here. So you wanna go out for a walk? We wouldn't be long." Ha! Whatever. _I _won't be long. I moved closer to her, but not in a stalkish way. I needed her to trust me. She nodded. We headed for the door and went outside. For an hour we just talked and got to know each other by small talk. The voice told me the cover story so it was all good. I'm Ian. She said her name was Tasha.

_Okay, listen up. There's a big tree in that park. Keep talking until you get there, when there ask if she wants to sit on the branches with you. When your up there, there'll be an extra knife in the trunk in case. So you half to sit there, her at the end. So after that, you somehow have to get her to kiss you or something so she's preoccupied. When she is take the knife from the hotel and stab it in her back so it goes through her ribs and through her heart. It needs to be precise because her bones will not break they are much too strong._

_**Umm, okay? Anything else? **_

_If anything happens I will inform you. You are so close to ridding the world of evil!_

Umm, well this will be hard. I mean I've killed lots a things before, but I ju –

We came up to the tree.

"...hey, do you want to go s it on that tree over there?" I asked Tasha, pointing to the large tree.

"Sure." She said. Thank goodness for that! She flew up and gave me her hand. I took it and made it seem as if I was struggling. I mean I am only supposed to be a human, right?

I got up and sat at the trunk of the tree. Show Time.

"I've had a really good time, Tasha. I wish that you lived here, though. It would be fun to know each other better and...um.." I made it look like I was uncomfortable about saying this. "I dunno maybe get together?" It came out as a question. I sound so much like a weenie! Jeesh! I looked at her pleadingly. Pleading for what? I have nooo clue. It actually looked like she liked me. Pff!

"Well... I'm here now..." She said slowly. Yes! That's what I wanted to hear! I started leaning forward, and so did she. We were so close and I raised the blade to her back. Her eyes widened a bit and I brushed my lips with hers and stabbed...the air?!

WHAT THE HE- DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS?!?!

Then the knife was knocked out of my hands and she appeared. So fast that a human would probably have missed it, I grabbed the other knife and stabbed her hard in the side. She let out a loud shriek (too loud for human's I bet) and fell to the ground in a crumpled mess of blood.

_Very good, Iggy, very good indeed. Now jump out of the tree and make sure _it'_s dead. And don't worry you _will _be rewarded!_

I grinned evilly and walked over to Tasha, holding her side, she would probably die of blood loss any time now, and we were off to the side so no one would see me or her.

I watched as she shakily pulled off the blood covered mask and look at it. When I was the face behind it I almost had a heart attack!

_Well done, Iggy,_

I fell to my knees beside her.

"Max...?" I whispered to the now not moving frame of our beloved leader.

_you helped destroy Maximum Ride. The director _will _be pleased._

I saw her eyes close. "No, no NO!!" I whisper-yelled. "Oh, no! You tricked me!" I actually yelled at the evil voice sent from setan. "you tricked me into killing Maximum Ride!" I yelled again starting to sob uncontrollably. Ambulance sirens reached my ears, but I didn't care. I curled up beside my maternal-figure and just kept sobbing.

**Okay. It **_**will **_**get better. I promise!! Again DON'T KILL ME PLZ. Ya see **_**I **_**said plz! **

**So I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in months. Plz forgive me! I will be updating **.net/s/5065457/1/concerts_and_new_looks **soon, so check it out!!**

**Luv youz all **

**remember review and you get brownie points!! **


	4. Chapter 4 Fang's gonna kill you

**YO, 'Sup! How are you on this fine... er... afternoon. So Iggy is maybe OOC... but then again he just like, KILLED SOMEONE! Sorta. So anyway. Enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: Don't known lots of things but especially Max and thems. Cause if I owned Iggy, the world would be dead already and Max would never be able to put the pieces back together so they all go to the **_**mature **_**MR. P!!! well, at least I don't **_**think **_**he wants to blow up the world humm. This is a really long disclaimer so I'm gonna like...stop....now.**

_Lets have a recap on what happened on the cliff last time: _

"_Oh, no! You tricked me!" I actually yelled at the evil voice sent from setan. "you tricked me into killing Maximum Ride!" I yelled again starting to sob uncontrollably. Ambulance sirens reached my ears, but I didn't care. I curled up beside my maternal-figure and just kept sobbing._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Was the steady beat that I woke up to, followed by the familiar smell of antiseptic. Oh gosh! I remember now. That stupid Ian must have been from Itex, but...it doesn't feel right, I mean my side hurts like heck! And all that crap, except if I'm not mistaken, the _annoying _beeping is a heart monitor. Hmm, interesting...

I tried to open my eyes but it wouldn't work. So instead I strained my ears. I heard four sets of breathing; two were crying; one was trying not to cry and the other sounded very raged.

Suddenly one of the crying voices stopped and said in a small voice, "She's awake, guys!" She sounded happy and very familiar... ANGEL?!

I tried to open my eyes again and slowly my eyes came into focus with my surroundings. I was in what looked like a hospital; there was one girl at the end of the bed; the other girl in a chair just looking up; a young boy (probably pre-teens) was in the window-sill, looking up with hope in his eyes. The last was a boy around my age in a chair in the corner, facing the corner and shaking uncontrollably.

The little girl that was near the bed was in fact an older Angel who was still holding her bear and wiping her eyes. The girl in the chair was the, now 15 (?) year old motor mouth, Nudge, getting a kind/sympathetic smile on her face. The pre-teen on the window sill was non- other than Gazzy, trying to be strong and not cry in front of the others. And lastly was the older boy in the corner; he was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, also he had black jeans on, so I had a pretty good guess at who that was. But then where was Iggy? I mean I don't know where Total is but I don't really care either way.

When Nudge noticed that I had woken up she ran over to me and hugged me. Hard. And it hurt because my being stabbed issue. After a while she withdrew and Angel and Gazzy came and gave me hugs. I instantly remembered what they had did.

"So, what made you change your mind?" I asked them venom dripping off my words. They all looked down.

Angel came and sat on the bed crying silently and said, "We are so sorry Max. So, so sorry. We want you to come back. It wasn't the same with out you! Please we are so sorry! We just wanted you to take a break! I mean Fang wasn't very nice when he said that but..." she gave me a weak smile. "Fang wasn't a very good leader compared to you though. I mean he was an awesome leader and all but... ya know and um, it was his fault that we didn't go looking for you. He though that you were coming back so we stayed in the area and all. Then a few years later, I think, we heard that you saved the world, so we set out to find you! But we couldn't, so we started in Europe then USA and we had just started Canada. Please forgive us!"

"Well, first, have you been around Nudge too much?" I asked, and she smiled. "Second, yes, but there will be some getting used to, with my whole new life style and all."

They burst into applaud and Gazzy was pumping his fists in the air. When they finally calmed down I had to ask, "Um, guys, where's Iggy?"

Angel looked sad, "Um, he's well, I-I- his mind has been all shut out and I don't know why. He's been putting up lots of mind blocks and I don't know what's wrong with him." She explained slowly, as if she were in thought.

Nudge looked over to the corner and said barely audibly, "Iggy..." Slowly Fang turned around. When he was fully turned around his hood was over his head and he was still shaking. After a while he finally removed the hood, and, wait! It wasn't Fang?! I let out a small scream. You see, I _never _scream, the only reason I screamed was because 1. I was very vulnerable at this moment in time (need I remind you about the very deep stabbing?) and 2. Because I was now in the room with the dude that had tried to kill me. This is past awkward!

Angel and Nudge instantly came and took each of my hands in theirs. "Why the he-double hockey sticks- is _IAN _here?!" I almost screamed. Nudge looked at me crazy and Ian flinched. "What?" I asked when they said nothing.

"Well, first of all, Max, um, well, you see...who's Ian?" Nudge finally asked.

"Um, the dude sitting in the corner." I said in a 'like-_duh'_ voice. Nudge looked at me weird again. "Ya know? The guy, that I don't know _TRIED TO KILL ME!!" _I shouted finally. They all looked at me then at Ian then at me again. Ian put his hood back on. _Good. _I thought.

Angel looked up at me with tears in her eyes again. "I'm sorry, Angel, I didn't mean to scre –"

"WHAT?! YOU TRIED TO KILL HER, IGGY?!" Gazzy and Nudge yelled at Ia- wait Iggy?

"Iggy?" I asked stupidly to Angel.

Gazzy got all up in Iggy's face and shouted, "So _that's _why we found you beside her and crying?! Huh, huh? We just thought you had found her and you were too sad to call the police!"

Gazzy was about to hit him but Nudge started,

"You stupid, idiot! What did you think you were doing?! Oh that's right, you _weren't _thinking! Argh, I cant believe you. And what? You thought that after we wouldn't find out? Did you think that we told her all that stuff 4 years ago, to go and _kill her?! _Fang is gonna kick you're a –"

I interrupted her, "Where is Fang, exactly?" Not that I cared, really.

"He'll be back. He was just off donating blood for you, like hoe you did for him. _Iggy-"_She said it like it was a swear "-also donated blood, and a lot too, maybe _that's _why." Nudge said just as the door opened and in came non-other than Fang himself.

When he noticed I was awake he rushed over and took my hand. "Are you okay, Max?" He asked with love in his voice. I glared at him but he wasn't faded. He continued, "Don't worry, we'll find who did this to you and I swear I'll kill them my-self if you still can't!" Iggy shivered. He was _so _deadly it almost scared me. _Almost. _I'm Maximum Ride remember? Not quite all good. Yep.

"Um, Fang?" I asked him, about to break the news that he has to kill his brother. He nodded showing he was listening and I continued, "He's kinda in the room." His head swiped around before I said, chuckling, "Sorry dude," I turned dead serious, "You have to kill your brother."

His eyes widened in shock and his eyes drifted to Iggy, who shrank back in his chair...

**Okay, so I was gonna stop there but then I decided to make this in Ig's POV as well** **so yeah..**

**Iggy's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Went the heart monitor that was hooked up to Max. I couldn't believe it. After the voice said that 'Tasha' was in fact Maximum Ride I haven't heard anything from it. I wanted to kill myself. I had killed my only mom. I haven't told anybody yet. When I said I was going to give blood I gave as much as possible and went to change into black. I would have left but I couldn't for 1. I needed to be there when the kids break down and Fang can't handle. 2. They'll think I'm a coward and make my death even worse.

So now I have all my mind blocks up and I'm facing the corner and trying not to cry. Even though I can see I still have sensitive ears, so I can keep hearing Max's heartbeat. But you may be asking; If you have such good hearing, why did you not realize it's Max?! Well to answer that, if you hadn't noticed, Max has changed and she looks _a lot _different, and so her heart has changed as well. Don't ask how I know that. I'm not a doctor and if I was one I'd die in the first 24 hours. Suddenly, Angels voice broke into my thoughts,

"She's awake guys!" Oh my gosh. Thank gosh. I guess this means I will get killed by the now stronger than ever, Max. Pleasant. I heard the girls stop crying and Gazzy move to the edge of the window sill. I still didn't move, except when me shoulders shook because of my raspy breathing. I felt eyes on my back after a few minutes. It must have been Max. I bet she thinks I'm Fang.

I heard everyone else go and hug Max. I stayed of coarse and she probably wouldn't notice because if she _does _think I'm Fang he wouldn't hug her. But then she must have remembered that we kicked her out because she said, "So, what made you change your mind?" Total venom dripping off her words. But to me (and Fang if he was here right now) I could tell how much we had hurt her.

I heard the bed move then Angel started ranting, "We are so sorry Max. So, so sorry. We want you to come back. It wasn't the same with out you! Please we are so sorry! We just wanted you to take a break! I mean Fang wasn't very nice when he said that but..." she paused for a second. Then continued, "Fang wasn't a very good leader compared to you though. I mean he was an awesome leader and all but... ya know and um, it was his fault that we didn't go looking for you. He though that you were coming back so we stayed in the area and all. Then a few years later, I think, we heard that you saved the world, so we set out to find you! But we couldn't, so we started in Europe then USA and we had just started Canada. Please forgive us!"

I held my breath. After she found out I had tried to kill her, she'd either; 1. kick me out or 2. not come back to the Flock because she might think it was all of us. I would like the first one better. She deserves a family that loves her and doesn't listen to a voice they got the day before. Stupid, stupid, stupid. And I didn't get any brain attacks, _that _should have been a no-brainer **(pun- not intended.) **to why this was an evil voice.

"Well, first, have you been around Nudge too much?" She asked Angel. "Second, yes, but there will be some getting used to, with my whole new life style and all." And this new life, wont have me in it.

The younger kids started to applaud and cheer, and saying 'Yes!!" over and over again. I still didn't say anything.

After a while Max started to calm them down she asked, "Um, guys, where's Iggy?" So apparently she did think I was Fang .but again I didn't move. I would not let her see my face until she had to.

Angel started talking slowly, like she was deep in thought, so I quickly put up the strongest mind blocks, then she continued, "Um, he's well, I-I- his mind has been all shut out and I don't know why. He's been putting up lots of mind blocks and I don't know what's wrong with him."

I felt someone's eyes on my back, it was probably Nudge, for she spoke next, "Iggy..." it was below a whisper but it was still directed at me. I decided that I should turn around. She deserves that much, right? So slowly I faced her. She still didn't know who I was so I slowly still, took off my hood. She must have really been expecting that I was Fang; her eyes got as big as saucers. She let out a small scream and it looked like she was calculating something, her eyes were a little glazed over. It went away when Angel and Nudge went and took her hands. Gazzy just looked confused.

"She instantly started screaming, or the next best thing, "Why the he-double hockey sticks- is _IAN _here?!" I flinched. Ian had been the name I had said was my name. Now I feel horrible. I know Max (well the old one at least) and she never shows if she's scared. She must be really hurt. They must have looked at her funny because she shrieked, "What?"

"Well, first of all, Max, um, well, you see...who's Ian?" Nudge asked after she was struggling with words (that's a first.). Now's the time when Max tells everyone how I am a murderer. How I deserve to go die, or worse go to the school. But I would deserve it. All. Of it.

"Um, that dude sitting in the corner." She said like everyone should know this. I _must _look different! They must have still not get it because she then shouted, "Ya know? The guy, that I don't know _TRIED TO KILL ME!!" _Everyone looked at her then me then her for what felt like _forever_. I put my hood back up and she smirked but I just looked down in shame.

Max must have thought that she had scared Angel because she said, "I'm sorry, Angel, I didn't mean to scre –"

But Nudge and Gazzy cut her off. "WHAT?! YOU TRIED TO KILL HER, IGGY?!"

"Iggy?" I heard Max ask (not to me) in the background.

I looked up and Gazzy was in my face his fist raised. He started yelling, "So _that's _why we found you beside her and crying?! Huh, huh? We just thought you had found her and you were too sad to call the police!" I guess that must have been what it looked like with me crying and curled up beside her. Gazzy raised the fist and was about to punch me (which I would have taken, I deserve it.) but Nudge got in front of him and started yelling again.

"You stupid, idiot!" That's me. "What did you think you were doing?! Oh that's right, you _weren't _thinking! Argh, I cant believe you. And what? You thought that after we wouldn't find out? Did you think that we told her all that stuff 4 years ago, to go and _kill her?! _Fang is gonna kick you're a –" Uh-oh.

Max interrupted though. "Where is Fang, exactly?" she said carelessly.

"He'll be back. He was just off donating blood for you, like hoe you did for him. _Iggy-"_She said my name with an acid tone"-also donated blood, and a lot too, maybe _that's _why." She looked at me accusingly just as the door opened.

I looked up and saw Fang. I was soo dead. You see since Fang broke Max's heart and she left it's been hard. Fang was also _totally _heartbroken and kept on worrying that she was dead, even though we knew she was stronger. Again, _totally _dead!

Fang noticed that Max was awake and walked to Max and took her hand. "Are you okay, Max?" I asked her lovily **(is that a word? Whatever, you know what it is right?!) **I could basically feel the glare she was giving him, but he didn't even flinch. He just kept going, "Don't worry, we'll find who did this to you and I swear I'll kill them my-self if you still can't!" I couldn't help but shiver noticeably at how deadly his voice was. Ya know 'if looks could kill?' yea well this is a 'if-words-could-kill-youd-be-dead-in-a-matter-of-seconds' kinda situation. As said before, _totally dead. _

"Um, Fang?" Max said. Here it comes. Here it comes. "He's kinda in the room." He was looking everywhere so Max chuckled saying, "Sorry, dude." It then turned very, very serious. "You have to kill your brother."

Because Max was facing away from me now, I could see his eyes widen and drift to me. Max turned her head, just in time to see me shrink into my seat. Because if there I one thing worse than the School it would be Fang when he's mad...I'm. Dead.

**Iggy: What?! C'mon do I have to die?**

**Me: Mayba.**

**Iggy: would it kill you to make happy fanfictions, besides you know me getting married to Max **_**(**__****___.net/s/5068685/1/Wedding_**)**_

**Me: Well I wrote this after Weddings so it obviously didn't kill me and im not a ghost and it **_**was **_**happy. **_**You **_**liked it. **

**Iggy: Are you sure your not a ghost? Cause I know for a fact that there is nothing in Ghost's heads, like **_**you!**_

**Me: * cries * * ****runs to my room ***

**Iggy: Finally she's out of the kitchen! Cookies!**

**Me: * in my room crying * I CAN HEAR YOU!**

**Iggy: Oops**

**Me: So please Review. Tell me if you see something I should change in further chapters. Or if you don't want Iggy's POV.**

**Iggy: I CAN HEAR YOU TOO!**

**Me: Oops. **

**Anyway I'll give you all noodles if you **_**do **_**review and squish them in your face if you don't :D Kidding. But seriously review. **


End file.
